Dragon Drabble
by Neko-sama91
Summary: Their all waiting for the last member of their motley crew so they can start their evening. See the thoughts of one bored youkai as he waits and then bask in the comical ending between friends. This Drabble is a 1000 words or bust. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the characters in this story.

The sounds of unimportant conversations, the clank of glasses and beer bottles, and outbursts of laughter. The smells of stale, over fried comfort foods. Over dressed, under dressed, and weirdly dress inhabitants. You know, the usual bar scene for mortals, demons, and the in between.

If it wasn't for the larger German style tables I'm pretty sure none of us would even meet here anymore. Narrowing down my area of observation to the table I'm sitting at, I turn my attention to my right.

There sat one of the most ill mannered, foul mouthed, poorly dressed, Inu-hanyou I knew as of now. However I would have never made it through my high school years without Alexander. Alex has a knack for making dull moments semi-interesting and less boring.

As of this moment he was launching peanuts from a spoon into Lucinda's cleavage and rejoicing by yelling "Ten points!". By the scowl on the face of the voluptuous, waist length blond, Hebi-youkai she wasn't happy about having to pick peanuts out of her V-neck blouse...again. To this day I still don't understand why she puts up with him. With a toss of her hair she was back to being as bored as the rest of us.

To Lucinda's left sat another one of our classmates. At the moment this particular Hebi-youkai was leaning back on two legs, almost tipping the chair... again, and twirling the end of his waist length, lime green plait in his fingers. Funny part is, him being her twin brother, they ended up with similar names. Lucian and Lucinda, the light bulb twins. Even more humorous was between them both they don't end up having any bright ideas or shining moments. Though their snake like abilities ended up showing their sly faces when the divorce struck so many years ago, so maybe their not as dim as I make them out to be.

Adjacent to Lucian a droning ticking sound was coming from the seat. Of course being the self conscience, goggle wearing, brainy, Chō-youkai. Her parents made her wear the goggles ever since she was little, because of the large, black, insect-like eyes she has.

Honestly though I've seen her eyes, on many of occasions and their quite beautiful. The fact that Percila even hides them is idiotic. Tick, tick, tick... I wonder if her whole life is on that phone? What would happen if it broke? Better yet, how the hell does she text that fast with one hand?

The scarping sound coming from Percila's right was of a book page turning. Now I find this laughable. She's reading a book on dragons, to be more exact it was one of Anne McCaffrey's many Dragonriders of Pern novels, she could just ask me.

You can always tell when Victoria was engrossed in a book, because she twirls the ring on her necklace. This time it was an exact replica of the ring from The Lord of the Rings series. Thank god Alex hasn't seen this yet...

"Hey Tori!" said the loud mouth inu. "One ring, to rule them all." he finished with a bark-like laugh, not waiting for her to notice his joke.

Well so much for that thought... At least Tori found it funny. The frequent faux hawk wearing, Tori-hanyou, with a fiery personality to match her inner phoenix demon clicked her beak and started to laugh when she realized what he was talking about.

I wonder if her parents named her Victoria on purpose, knowing people would nickname her Tori, just like her demon species. The ticking, the scraping, and now the tapping. She must be THAT bored if shes tapping her perfectly manicured claws on the table directly across from Tori.

It's always strange seeing any other emotion on Alanna's face than happiness. When Alex's jokes get lame, shes who we turn to for a smile. Alanna just reeks of joy and warmth, from her round Tora ears to her stripy orange feet...I think.

No one really knows if she has feet, because she always wears her knee-high boots. The baby pictures suggests she does, but Alex says they've melted away because of the boots. Who would have though a hanyou would be who I turn to in times of need for happiness. Total opposite of a Tora if you ask me.

It's 8:30 and the last chair is still empty. It would be like her kind to be 30 minutes late.

A crash made the tables around us flinch, but we merely kept to being bored. We all knew it was only a matter of time till Lucian fell on his ass again. Good job baka, give the mortals more of a reason to hate us.

So this is what were left with... launching and retrieving peanuts, tipping chairs, ticking away on a phone, reading, and tapping nails.

There it is! The smell of citrus fruits, most likely Garnier Fructis, and...Chocolate? Truffles to be exact.

Now everyone starts to straighten up and look around, obviously picking up on my increased heart rate. Why am I always a dead give away?

"Ryūho!" she exclaims behind me. Next comes the hug, it always comes next. "Sorry I'm late everyone" she addresses with her perfect smile as she continues to greet and hug everyone.

"I'm starved." Phoebe said as she flopped in her chair.

...

All that's left is those douche smelling suicide wings. It's crazy as eating straight capsaicin.

"Dude, finish these off" Alex says while passing the wings to me.

"I don't do fire" I say while scrunching my nose.

"But... your a dragon" Alex says with a confused face.

"Yeah, I'm a dragon. I'm not fucking fire proof on the inside too" I retort back.

So the night ends with everyone in laughter, especially Phoebe. The most perfect mortal on this planet.

_**~Fin~**_

**A.N: **For anyone that is confused on the Japanese I used in this story please send me a message and I will send a full translation. Speaking of Japan, try to keep them in your thoughts since their going through some major turmoil. So please review and let me know what you think. However, just because this is my first post don't feel the need to go easy. Be brutally honest and have a nice morning, afternoon, or night.

***Update 6/24/2011:** Heres the link to the sketches of the characters - http : / s1205 . photobucket . com /albums /bb435 /nekosama91 /The%20Crew / (remove the spaces)


End file.
